The One With Rachel And Chandler
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: Rachel and Chandler have just started dating, but will it all go smoothly? Better than it sounds. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So lately I've been loving Randler...a lot. I've been watching videos on YouTube and I decided to write a fanfic about them. I love Mondler and Rosschel and Jachel, I ship Rachel with everybody. Like, I actually ship her with them all. This is totally AU, by the way. Ross and Rachel never happened, and in college Ross wasn't the only one who loved Rachel, Chandler did too. Ross is well and truly over her.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Friends.**

"Hey, Rach! Where's Chandler?" Ross greeted as Rachel stormed into Central Perk, flaming with anger.

"I don't even want to hear his name!" She yelled, flinging herself onto the ugly orange couch.

Everybody raised their eyebrows at her. The relationship had been going great, as far as they were aware. For months, they had been having battles with their feelings for each other and finally, they were together. They were Rachel and Chandler. Chandler and Rachel. Nothing could break them.

"Why, what-what happened?" Monica asked, confused.

Rachel started to mumble curse words under her breath as she remembered it.

_"Chandler, come on! Admit it, it was a little funny." She said, trying to stop a smile breaking onto her face._

_"No, it wasn't. It was humiliating, Rach. He was just like, "and who's this beautiful lady of yours? What, did you hire her?" Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? Whenever we're out, people stare at us. And that...that was one of the worst things I've ever experienced, and I've been through some pretty tough shit." _

_"Chandler, what are you talking about? You know that I love you!" She exclaimed._

_"Yeah, but how do I know you won't walk out on me? How do I know you won't just break this off and never speak to me again? How do I know you won't break my heart? How do I know you love me enough?" He raised his voice and speed walked to the bedroom, leaving Rachel standing there, dumbstruck._

-xxx-

Chandler was sitting on the edge of their bed, holding a photograph of Rachel in his hands. It was a few years ago and she was lying on the beach, sunbathing. Beside her, Chandler was sat cross-legged, trying to draw her. He remembered Phoebe taking pictures of everything that day. A small smile fell upon his face as he remembered.

He reached over to the phone and dialled Central Perk. Gunther answered, sounding tired.

"Hello?" He asked, perching himself on the counter.

"Gunther, hey! Its Chandler here. Can I talk to Rachel, please?"

Without a reply, Gunther shuffled over to Rachel and handed her the phone.

"Uh, hello?" She asked, her voice calmer now.

"Rachel! Its me, Chandler, listen...I'm really sorry about what I said." Rachel hung up the phone and threw it back to Gunther.

-xxx-

"Dude, what are you gonna do?" Joey asked Chandler as they sat on the two barcaloungers, eating sandwiches.

"No idea. I just fucked up so much, man. I mean, I love her so much. Its _Rachel._" He replied miserably, looking up at the TV screen.

"Yeah, I get it. But you're Chandler and Rachel; you always work it out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Sorry for the overload of dialogue and the drama and non-fluffiness of the chapter. The next chapter should be uploaded later today or tomorrow since I have no school until Monday. Also, sorry its so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, two updates in two days! This one is mainly Joey and Phoebe just chilling out, talking about Chandler and Rachel, but there is more of a (not really) twist to it. Rate and review!**

Phoebe and Joey were discussing everything and anything, starting from the boring documentary Ross had made them watch on plesiosaurs and ending on Chandler and Rachel's fight.

"Hey, you remember when they first got together? Rachel was like, ahhh! And then she started to ramble on about him. It got annoying after a while, though." Phoebe recalled, laughing lightly.

Joey smiled at her. "I remember when Chandler told me. I didn't believe him, to be honest. Even when he happy danced. And then Rach came over and they kinda made out, so I had to believe him, you know? And then they had sex. It was seriously disgusting, Pheebs. I mean...I was right there! They didn't even seem to give a rats hairy ass."

She laughed at his disgust in the matter and rolled her eyes. _Typical Joey. _

"Yeah, well, say you and Mon got together, right? And you finally got to...devour her or whatever the hell you crazy kids are calling it these days, and Chandler or Ross or somebody else was in the room, would _you _care?" She asked.

"No, I guess not."

"Ha ha! Defeated!" Phoebe exclaimed, sending Joey into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, you want another beer?" He questioned, raising his empty bottle in the air. She nodded, focusing her eyes back on the T.V. _Forrest Gump _was playing, and after begging and begging, Joey had let her watch it.

Joey reached down past the side of his barcalounger, grabbing two beers. He threw one to Phoebe and opened the other one himself, taking a long gulp from it.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Phoebe blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess?" It came out more as a question than a confident answer.

Just then, the door swung open and Ross and Monica came bursting in, yelling at each other.

"Blah, blah, blah! I married a lesbian! Oh who _cares, _Ross? It was five years ago!" Monica screamed. They seemed to have lapped the room and then left.

"What the hell was that about?" Joey asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Dunno. Joey, I think I'm gonna go now, y'know, go see Chan or something." She stood up, only to be pushed back down again by Joey.

"Pheebs, please! Come on, stay with Big Daddy." She chuckled at the nickname and gave in, relaxing in her seat.

"Joe, you want to play twenty questions?" She asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, whatever. You start."

"Opinions on Rach and Chan. _Truthful _opinions." She said, staring at her friend.

"Um, cute. Good dynamic, but they fight too much."

"Favorite sister?" He looked outraged, but after a moment he mumbled, "Cookie."

After six more beers each, they were both extremely drunk. Both visions were blurry and they were laughing for some unknown reason. Phoebe was looking at her lap, singing along to some random song she'd thought up.

"Pheebs, look up." Joey slipped a hand underneath her chin and lifted it up, their eyes meeting. His lips curved into a smile as he leaned in, placing a soft, innocent kiss on her lips. She kissed back, it becoming more and more intimate as they seconds passed.

Before they knew it, they were in Joey's bedroom, undressing each other. Joey planted kisses all down Phoebe's body, making her moan.

-xxx-

The next morning, Joey awoke to a pounding headache. He could feel a body next to him, their skin only touching slightly. Figuring it was a random one night stand, he creeped out of bed and changed into his clothes faster than ever he'd done before.

"Going somewhere?" The familiar voice said from the bed, except it was groggy and sleepy.

"Pheebs? Oh, my God. What the hell happened?" He asked, panicking. With a sigh, Phoebe got out of bed.

"Look, Joey. This never happened, okay?" He could only nod in response, still trying to remember something. _Anything._

Phoebe tiptoed towards the door, peeking out. She could see Chandler and Rachel sitting on the sofa, watching T.V. Rachel was curled up on his lap, her head rested against his chest.

"Crap! Chandler and Rachel are out there, I'll have to hide in here. You go get them out of here while I leave, alright?" She whipped her head around to Joey, who was once again nodding. He couldn't seem to find words that morning, probably because he'd just slept with his best friend.

"Morning." He mumbled sleepily to the couple who were pretending to be happy. They were in the middle of sorting things out between each other, though.

"Morning, sunshine. Rough night?" Chandler commented sarcastically, turning to face Joey.

"You could say that. Um, why don't we all head off to Central Perk for breakfast?" To his luck, they nodded happily, lifting themselves from their positions on the couch. They all left, leaving Phoebe to run away with only one thought in her brain.

_What the hell am I going to do?_


End file.
